


Love Soaked with Blood

by Rabu_han



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: Leo Tsukinaga, a famous composer, pulls all nighters every night due from his lack of inspiration. But one night, he met a very special friend who comes with many secrets.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love Soaked with Blood

"Wahh! I'll never find inspiration!!" a frusterated, ginger hair male complained. Leo started to ruffle his own hair out of frusteration of having the worse case of writer's block. There were music sheets scattered across the grass in the park. The park was the place Leo always went to for inspiration sine nature and fresh air seem to clear his cluttered brain to let his creativity flow. "Wahh~ Writer's block will always be the pain of my existance! I wish it'll cease and let my genius mind work!!" Leo kept complaining, he scratched out another score sheet. Unknowing to Leo, someone was watching him. Someone who seemed human, but wasn't. A young boy with purple eyes and maroon hair peeked out from behind the tree; studying Leo's odd behavior  
  
{Such an odd entity I've been watching. He seems to always come here at the same time every night}, the young male thought. He kept watching the other male ruffling his hair, scribbling out things on paper, or complaining how his creaivity couldn't flow. {Behavior is definately odd a strange being but I can't help but to be intrigued by his actions} the young male smiled. He wanted to get closer to the human but his instincts restricted his body to move forward. He had always heard the tales of humans and vampires not being able to co-exist in the same world. It was either vampires that killed humans or humans who killed vampires.   
  
Leo kept scribbling things down. His creavity finally started to flow as the moon shined through the clouds that drifted by. "It's finally coming to me! My inspiration!!~" he yelled out. He tried to keep his voice down because he knew people were trying to get rest, but didn't have much luck. He was too excited having his creative juices flowing.   
{I wonder what he is writing..} the young male who was watching thought. {All that I know about this odd being is that he has orange hair, he always come here for inspiration at night, he has green eyes, he writes things on paper...I want to know more. I just have to know more about him}.   
  
The young male swallowed some of his salvia. He was nervous about stepping closer to the human. He didn't know what the human was capable of. He mustered up the courage and took a step closer. Karma hit him and the young male accidently stepped on a twig, causing it to snap and alert the other male. Leo was snapped out of his thoughts of composing, "Huh? Who's there?! Show yourself! I have a pencil and I'm not afraid to use it!"Leo threatened. The young male was behind a tree, his heart beating so fast from being caught. He slowly poked his head out from the hiding spot, he was very shy meeting new people.   
  
Leo lowered his pencil that he had pointed to where the noise came from. He sighed in relief that it was only a boy who was watching him. The boy looked younger than he was. Maybe someone in middle school or a first year in highschool. Leo gave a welcoming smile, not wanting to scare the young male. Leo put down his pencil and lended out his hand to show he meant no harm. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm just your local genius composer" Leo said. The young male slowly got out from behind the tree and walked carefully to Leo. Leo smiled as the moonlight illuminated the person that was previously watching him.   
  
"Are you the one has been watching me?" Leo asked the young male. The young male just nodded to confirm the question. Leo was flattered but a little creeped out by the fact that he was being watched. He didn't know how long he was being watched but he didn't want to push the other male into an uncomfortable situation than it already was for the two.   
  
"I...uhh...I was intrigued by what you do. I always see you come here at the same time at the same place" the young male said, "Why is that? Can you not sleep at night? It's dangerous to be out here at night, especially for a human". "Hm?" Leo hummed. "It's because this park is so calm at this time of night without noisy people messing my inspiration. Sleep is just a figment of my imagination. I always tend to burn the midnight oil, maybe that's the reason I'm not taller like Rittsu. And shouldn't I be saying the same thing about you?" Leo asked, "It's just as dangerous for you as it is for me"  
  
"That's true. Pardon my ignorance of the dangers" the young male apolgozied in a formal matter. "You don't need to be formal with me" Leo chuckled at the other male's politeness. "My name is Leo if you're wondering. What is your name?"Leo asked. "My name? My name is Suou Tsukasa" Tsukasa said. "Wahh! Tsukasa is too long for me to remember!" Leo cried out, "I'll call you Tsu for short! It fits you. Uchuu~" Leo did his trademark pose. "Uchuu?" Tsukasa rasied an eyebrow, not getting what the phrase meant.   
  
"Yes, Uchuu~" Leo said in happiness over Tsukasa saying it as well. Tsukasa didn't seem quite understanding of the phase, "For the past months, I've been curious to know what you've been doing here" Tsukasa changed the subject to where it reallymatter than just some stupid phase. "Past months?! You've been watching me for that long?! Why didn't you say anything?! So sneaky! Anyways, I've been composing like I always do" Leo led Tsukasa over to the papers, luckily none of them flew away in the gentle breeze otherwise that would be litter.   
  
Tsukasa picked up one of the papers. His eyes followed each and every note that was on the page. Leo waited in anticipation of what he thought of it. "This...is...marvelous!" Tsukasa lit up when he finished reading the score sheet. "Really?!" Leo lit up, getting good feedback on his worked really helped. "Also.." Tsukasa added. "May I make changes? If you don't mind" Tsukasa said sheepily, not knowing how Leo would react. Leo smile and gave Tsukasa a pencil. "Sure, knock yourself out". Tsukasa took the pencil and started to make changes to the score sheet.   
  
"Done! Here" Tsukasa said to Leo when he was done with the changed. Leo took the score sheet back and read over it quickily to spot the changed. "Woah! This is what I call inspiration! Where did you learn to read music and even write music?" Leo asked. "When I was younger, I wanted to compose music beause I loved music. But sadly my dream never came true because my songs weren't very good" Tsukasa nervously said.   
  
"For what it's worth, I think they missed out on an opportunity" Leo said. "Don't put yourself down of your talents! Love your talents, no matter how bad. The more you love and tone your talents, the better you'll be" Leo said with such an optimistic attitude. Tsukasa lit up some to Leo's words, "I'll keep that in mind Leo-san". Leo didn't like that Tsukasa was so formal with him since they had became friends in his eyes.   
  
"It's getting farther into the night, Leo-san. You should rest" Tsukasa suggested. "Goodnight Leo-san" Tsukasa said. Before Tsukasa could leave, Leo grabbed onto his wrist. "Wait! Don't go yet. Will I be able to see you tomorrow night? Same place, same time?" Leo asked, in hopes he'll see Tsukasa again. Tsukasa gave a smile back, "Sure". Leo let go of Tsukasa's wrist and Tsukasa disappeared into the darkness. Leo picked up his music sheets and headed home. He couldn't stop smiling. Tsu was definately someone interesting to him.   
  
  



End file.
